500 Lanterns
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sang Raja—Uchiha Sasuke—mematikan satu lentera setiap satu hari jika sang permaisuri tak juga bangun. Ada lima ratus lentera di lantai itu. Pada akhirnya, haruskah Sasuke hidup dalam kegelapan karena Sakura tak kunjung bangun? / AU / written specially for Ay /


.

* * *

**500 Lanterns**

.

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, T, Fantasy/Romance

© kazuka, october 1st, 2013

.

.

_"Sang Raja—Uchiha Sasuke—mematikan satu lentera setiap satu hari jika sang permaisuri tak juga bangun. Ada lima ratus lentera di lantai itu. Pada akhirnya, haruskah Sasuke hidup dalam kegelapan karena Sakura tak kunjung bangun?"_

.

* * *

.

Sasuke enggan melepaskan pandangan matanya untuk wajah yang tenang dalam tidur yang nyenyak itu. Putih porselen kulit wanitanya semakin hari semakin pucat saja, beberapa bercak biru—yang tak Sasuke tahu mengapa—membuat penampilan wanita itu tampak menyedihkan.

Agak ragu, tangan Sasuke—yang semula ingin ia gunakan untuk sekali lagi mewujudkan rasa rindunya—tertahan beberapa jengkal dari wajah orang yang sedang berbaring itu.

Teringat lagi akan lembar-lembar masa lalu yang terbungkus dalam perkamen kenangan, Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk, menarik kembali tangannya dan mengepalkan tangan itu kuat-kuat.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, ditambah beberapa kali tolehan ke arah tempat tidur. Berharap ada keajaiban luar biasa—dimana saat ia memalingkan pandangan, akan ada kembali senyuman yang dahulu, dari sosok itu.

Sayangnya, keajaiban mungkin masih disimpan. Entah kapan akan terjadi.

Atau keajaiban itu hanya akan membusuk tanpa bisa ditunjukkan padanya?

Sasuke menelan ludah dan semua perasaan getir yang membanjiri dirinya.

Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju lorong. Cahaya merah-oranye yang berpendar memenuhi selasar lebar tersebut. Sasuke kemudian menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Akai, matikan lagi satu lampion."

Perintah singkat Sasuke itu dipatuhi seorang abdi yang sedang berjaga di lorong tersebut. Satu lampion di sudut lorong yang membelok dimatikannya.

"Lampion ketiga ratus enam puluh lima," Sasuke bergumam, bermonolog untuk dirinya sendiri.

Satu tahun.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasuke memandang gelisah pada jam di dinding. Dia yakin, dirinya terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar gila. Menatap detiknya berlalu satu demi satu, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada sang ratu pada detik berikutnya.

Apakah ia akan bangun? Atau Sasuke malah akan kehilangannya? Selamanya?

Dia berjalan dari depan jam besar di sudut kamar, menuju jendela. Pemandangan akan anak-anak kecil yang bermain-main di luar pagar istana menyita perhatiannya, yang sejurus kemudian menjadi hal yang ia pikirkan dalam-dalam.

Dunia anak-anak yang penuh kebahagiaan, dunia anak-anak yang tak mengenal luka dan hanya tahu gembira. Hanya memikirkan apa yang mereka ingin pikirkan dan membiarkan semua sedih tersingkirkan. Andainya ia bisa kembali seperti itu, bersama ratunya, dan menghilangkan semua luka ini.

Sayangnya, itu hanya pengandaian. Pengandaian yang kontradiksi dengan kenyataan.

Kemudian, beberapa orang tua datang menghampiri. Kemudian menggiring mereka menjauh dari sana. Barulah Sasuke sadari kalau ternyata ini sudah malam. Ia tidak merubah ekspresi dinginnya, namun perasaan gelisahnya menggerogoti diri semakin ganas.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke meninggalkan kamar, setelah menitipkan satu kecup penuh harap di kening wanitanya.

Dia berhenti di lorong.

"Matikan satu lagi."

_Yang keempat ratus satu._

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Puncak malam telah dicapai oleh rotasi bumi, membiarkan salah satu sisi dari dunia dilingkup gelap, tersekap suasana yang hitam pekat, dan terbawa oleh hanyutnya sunyi. Di suasana itulah Sasuke berada. Di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap kosong pada sosok yang tak bisa memberikannya apapun.

Ia bisa lari keluar. Ia bisa mencari pengganti lain, tanpa ada yang melarang—toh ia punya kuasa, 'kan? Ia bisa mencari sepuluh selir kalau ia mau. Ia bisa menggandeng lima _geisha_ sekaligus di rumah-rumah hiburan di pusat kota sana. Ia bisa mengincar wanita manapun yang ia mau di kota, jika ia berniat.

Tapi sayangnya, tempat hatinya bertambat cuma satu. Ia tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali wanita ini, kesadarannya, senyumnya, dan hidupnya agar bisa ia kecap lagi kebahagiaan. Dibayar pun ia tak akan sudi untuk menukar rasa cintanya pada wanita ini dengan sekian banyak wanita pun dari luar sana.

Yang namanya harga mati untuk hati, tak akan bisa dihargai dengan uang. Uang untuk menukar barang, bukan perasaan.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua telapak tangan yang dingin itu, menundukkan kepalanya.

Harapnya masih ada, ia gantungkan setinggi angkasa dan ingin agar harapan itu segera dipetikkan Tuhan untuk kemudian ditaruh di ruang keajaiban.

"Ssshhh ..." Sasuke meringis sendiri, melepaskan tangan yang ia genggam. Ia merintih karena perih yang tak terlihat, yang mengambang di seluruh permukaan hatinya dan seakan tak terobati.

Dan untuk menepati janjinya sendiri, ia keluar dari kamar luas itu, menempatkan diri di lorong dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda, Sasuke-_sama_?" pelayan setia bernama Akai itu berlutut hormat mendapati kedatangan Sasuke.

"Matikan lagi."

Akai mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya khidmat. Walaupun dalam hati, ia turut menyayangkan semua yang terjadi ini.

_Yang keempat ratus lima puluh tiga._

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Puisi adalah hal mahal yang ada di kerajaan—namun bisa dinikmati dengan gampang oleh sang raja kapanpun dia menginginkannya. Dan memang sudah terjadwal, setiap tiga bulan sekali akan ada seorang penyair yang datang untuk menampilkan karyanya di depan raja setelah dipilih melalui sayembara.

"Dan dia tergiling ombak, hancur lebur, melayang tak berasa. Rapuh, terbenam di air keruh. Biar segalanya jadi yang terkenang. Tumbuh satu lili di tepi pantai—sang terkasih membiarkannya mekar di sana; pertanda memori pernah terjadi."

Petinggi kerajaan bertepuk tangan. Para menteri ada yang saling memandang, menggeleng seraya berdecak dan tersenyum. Sementara sang raja? Hanya diam memaku dan wajahnya tak ubah patung. Membatu, dingin. Seolah hiburan barusan tidak ada efek apapun untuk dirinya.

Sang pembaca puisi membungkuk hormat, dan kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan berlutut, sama dengan seorang rekannya.

"Luar biasa," salah seorang menteri memuji. "Tidak salah kau menang sayembara, padahal kalian masih kecil-kecil, sangat bagus untuk ukuran kalian."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sang pembaca puisi sedikit mengangkat pandangannya dengan agak takut-takut—dan ia menyaksikan jelas bagaimana sang raja meninggalkan aula besar ini.

Ah, apa raja tidak menyukai penampilannya?

"Sasuke-_sama_—" dapat ia dengar seorang menteri memanggil raja. Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab apapun, dan hanya melengos pergi.

Si pembaca puisi melirik rekannya, dan dijawab dengan gerakan angkat bahu tanda tak mengerti oleh sang kawan.

"Hanabi-_san_, penampilan yang luar biasa. Sasuke-_sama _pasti juga menyukai penampilannya, tapi dia sedang terburu-buru. Kami semua sangat menikmatinya. Senang bisa menyaksikanmu hari ini, kau boleh pulang sekarang," menteri yang tadi juga menengahi suasana.

Hanabi—remaja tanggung itu berdiri, dan membungkuk lagi sebelum berjalan menyusur permadai merah panjang untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Konohamaru-_kun_," ia menyenggol rekannya. Matanya mendelik ke beberapa lorong yang ia lintasi. "Kenapa ya lentera-lentera itu ada yang mati, ada yang hidup. Kenapa tidak dihidupkan semua saja? 'Kan gelap. Apalagi malam-malam begini."

"Haisssh, kakakmu tidak cerita padamu?" yang dipanggil Konohamaru itu mendeliknya.

"Tidak," geleng Hanabi. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Naruto-_niisama_ cerita, itu bentuk dukacita Sasuke-_sama_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sakura-_sama_ 'kan sakit. Sudah berapa lama, ya? Satu tahun lebih pokoknya. Sasuke-_sama _akan memadamkan satu lentera satu hari jika pada hari itu Sakura-_sama _tidak sadar juga."

"Jadi ..." Hanabi berpikir sebentar. "Kalau misalnya Sakura-_sama_ telah sakit selama satu tahun, berarti ada tiga ratus enam puluh lima lentera yang dimatikan?"

"Iya," angguk Konohamaru sambil berjalan cuek. "Di lantai tempat keempat tempat tinggal raja ini ada lima ratus lentera. Pantas saja lantai ini gelap, 'kan? Sudah satu tahun lebih Sakura-_sama_ sakit dan pasti lebih dari separuh lentera di lantai ini sudah tidak akan dihidupkan lagi."

Hanabi mengangguk pelan. "Berarti ... kalau misalnya Sakura-_sama _tidak bangun selama lima ratus hari ... lantai ini akan benar-benar gelap?"

"Begitulah," Konohamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau misalnya lagi ... Sakura-_sama _..." Hanabi agak ragu menyebutkannya. Kemudian ia bergerak mendekat ke Konohamaru, agar ia bisa berbisik dan suaranya tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang tak diinginkan. "Mati, apa lentera-lentera itu tidak akan dihidupkan lagi selamanya?"

"Katanya sih begitu," Konohamaru menoleh pada Hanabi—agak kaget juga begitu sadar kalau jarak mereka sudah lebih dekat. "Naruto-_niisama_ bilang begitu. Sasuke-_sama_ rela hidup dalam kegelapan seperti itu sebagai bentuk rasa berkabungnya."

Hanabi berdecak, hembus nafas berat terdengar setelahnya. "Sasuke-_sama_ sangat mencintai Sakura-_sama_, ya?"

"Haaaah, cinta. Sesuatu yang aku tak akan pernah mengerti sampai kapanpun."

**.**

**.**

Puisi tadi memang bagus—salah satu sisi pikiran Sasuke memuji dalam hati. Tapi bagi perasaannya, itu bukanlah hal bagus. Itu tak lebih sebagai hal penambah rasa gundahnya, mengangkat hal-hal yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu dan menguarkan kembali aroma-aroma manis kisah-kasih zaman dulu—yang harapannya sekarang sudah tipis untuk terjadi lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika ia meraih tangan itu, menggenggamnya dan kemudian mengecupnya penuh harap.

"_Sasuke_-kun_! Puisi anak itu bagus, ya? Aku ingin mengundangnya lagi nanti!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke-_kun_, aku membuat puisi untukmu, hehehe, jelek, sih. Tapi aku ingin sekali menuliskannya."_

"_Ya."_

"_Sasuke _-kun_, apa kau mau menuliskan puisi untukku?"_

Gigi-geligi Sasuke bergemeretak, ia meringis ketika ia menempelkan erat-erat genggaman tangannya akan tangan Sakura ke keningnya.

Salahkah jika ia terlalu mencintai Sakura? Lumrah, sebenarnya. Sakura adalah ratunya dan ia raja. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu dan mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

Tapi kenapa harus dengan takdir yang seperti ini? Takdir dimana Sakura jatuh sakit tanpa tahu penyebabnya apa dan hampir semua tabib dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan sudah angkat tangan untuk menyembuhkannya. Mereka bilang Sakura mungkin kena sihir, tapi sihir asing yang tak bisa diketahui darimana asalnya maupun penawarnya.

"_Sasuke-_kun_, enak ya jadi pangeran? Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Dan—oh, lentera-lentera ini bagus sekali_!"

Saling mengenal sejak kecil, menjadi awal kisah mereka. Status yang berbeda; antara putra mahkota dan rakyat biasa bukanlah hal yang menjadi penghalang. Dan menikah di usia muda adalah pilihan mereka. Semua terajut menjadi kisah yang indah—namun jadi terjal dipertengahan begini. Entah bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

Atau ... ini sudah akhir?

"_Sasuke_-kun_, aku suka sekali lentera-lentera ini. Istana jadi cantik. Aha, ini dijadikan ciri khas kastil saja bagaimana? Ini hal terindah yang ada di bangunan ini, lho! Kastil kita pasti akan jadi yang paling bagus di dunia!"_

Sakura sangat menyukai lentera-lentara yang digantung di lantai tempat mereka tinggal ini.

Nah, hal yang Sakura sukai, pasti perlahan menjadi bagian hidup Sasuke yang penting pula.

Sebab itulah, ketika Sakura sudah hampir kehilangan asa hidupnya begini—Sasuke mulai mematikan lenteranya satu per satu, karena seseorang yang begitu menyukai lentera itu pun sudah nyaris padam pula hidupnya.

Lagipula, ia pikir untuk apa ia hidup dalam terang kalau tidak ada kebahagiaan yang meliputinya? Lebih baik ia membiarkan semuanya gelap jika Sakura pergi. Percuma saja, takkan ada yang membuatnya bahagia juga.

Dentang perubahan detik waktu terdengar sangat jelas di kamar itu, membuat Sasuke menyadari pukul berapa sekarang.

Ah, sudah hampir pukul dua belas.

Ia seakan tidak ingin meninggalkan hari ini. Ingin memutarnya kembali dan mengubah fakta untuk mereaih kembali sang cinta.

_Teng, teng, teng—_berdentang terus hingga dua belas kali. Pertanda bahwa hari ini sudah habis. Sasuke mendesah lagi—dan mau tak mau ia keluar dari ruangan.

Sasuke sendiri yang menghampiri satu lentera yang tersisa di lorong itu. Lentera di lorong-lorong lain pun sudah banyak yang dipadamkan—hanya tersisa sedikit saja yang menerangi lantai keempat ini.

Sasuke meniup suluh kecil di dalam bungkus kertas merah yang melindungi lentera itu—hati kecilnya makin menderita ketika pikirannya menyebutkan: "_keempat ratus enam puluh satu_."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_BRAAAK—BRAK_!

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya—menggerutu. Buku tebal di tangannya mungkin saja terjatuh karena kaget tadi.

"Naruto! Kapan sih kau tidak akan membuat keributan?!" Kiba menggeram nyaring, ia berada paling dekat dengan Naruto—namun bukannya menolong, ia malah memarahi.

"Adudududuh, sakit, sakit," Naruto bangkit perlahan, mengelus punggungnya. Jatuh dari tangga kayu dari ketinggian yang cukup lumayan memang bukan perkara sepele. "Kau ini, bukannya ditolong, malah dimarahi."

"Habisnya, tuh, lihat, kau menyebabkan apa?! Tangganya patah! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya. Dua orang ini memang tidak pernah berhenti berisik, dimana pun mereka berada, di suasana bagaimanapun, pasti ada hal yang membuat mereka berdebat seolah dunia milih mereka berdua saja.

"Ini perpustakaan, apa kalian tidak bisa diam sebentar saja?" Neji menengahi. Perangai tenang nan dinginnya cukup ampuh untuk membuat dua orang itu tutup mulut sementara.

"Kau harus membereskan semuanya sendiri, Naruto," lelaki pucat menghampiri. Tangan kanannya memegang dua buku, dan menatap Naruto datar. "Seorang perdana menteri tidak seharusnya berbuat ceroboh seperti ini."

"HEH! Tidak usah bawa-bawa jabatan, bisa?" Naruto mencibir, sepertinya api perang baru akan tersulut lagi. "Semua orang bisa berbuat kesalahan, tahu!"

"Baru saja ditegur, kau sudah berisik lagi," Shikamaru akhirnya menghampiri keempat sahabatnya. "Aku sudah menemukan yang kita cari."

"Heee? Ayo beritahu _teme_ sekarang!"

Neji mendelik, "Sebelumnya, kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk tangga itu."

"Buang saja, buang saja!" Naruto menendang tangga yang sudah patah jadi tiga itu. "Kita tidak perlu ini!"

"Tapi itu aset kerajaan," Sai berargumen. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, seperti kata Neji-_san_."

"Haaaah, kalian ini! Buang saja tangganya! Aku akan menggantinya nanti dengan uangku sendiri!"

**.**

**.**

"Lorong ini lenteranya sudah mati semua," Naruto mengucek mata, berusaha untuk melihat jalan di depan dengan susah-payah. Ia agak heran keempat temannya bisa berjalan dengan tenang walau tanpa cahaya setitik pun.

"Hampir semua lentera sudah padam, tahu," Kiba menimpal.

"Dasar—"

_BRUKK—_

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya heran, Neji melipat tangan sambil memejamkan mata, Kiba menggerutu dan hanya Sai-lah yang tak berubah ekspresinya.

"Kalau jalan di tempat gelap jangan banyak bicara, kau tidak akan tahu mana lorong yang jalannya berbelok, bodoh," Kiba—sudah diduga—lagi-lagi memojokkan Naruto.

"Seolah kau bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara!" Naruto mengelus keningnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi bagian itu akan benjol.

"Dasar _teme_, apa dia tidak sadar kalau ini hanya akan merepotkan anggota kerajaan saja?" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya. Terdengar bunyi 'pik' sesaat, dan kemudian secercah pelita menyala. "Kalau begini terus hanya akan membahayakan," ia mengarahkan pemantik api itu pada lentera yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Shikamaru menyadari perbuatan kawannya, "Kau—"

"Daripada gelap? Itu bisa mendatangkan hal—"

_Grep_.

Api dari pemantik di tangan Naruto bergoyang—nyaris mati ketika seseorang datang dengan gerakan cepat, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"_Teme_—apa yang kau—"

_Tukk—_pemantik itu jatuh, apinya padam. Sejurus kemudian, benda itu ditendang jauh-jauh dan membentur tembok.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyalakannya kembali," titah Sasuke, berjalan melewati yang lain.

"Satu lantai sudah gelap begini! Kita tidak bisa melihat apapun. Apa kau mau terus-terusan begini?" Naruto setengah berteriak.

Suasana langsung jadi beku.

"Kalau cahaya hidupku pergi, tak ada gunanya kalau aku diselubungi cahaya. Semuanya tetap terlihat gelap."

Keempat menteri dan satu perdana menteri itu berpandangan. Mereka tahu luka Sasuke, mereka mengerti seberapa besar sang raja mencintai ratunya—hingga mereka tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir," Sai yang dikenal sebagai seorang yang sangat kritis menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan tanpa ragu, "Kegelapan ini hanya akan mendatangkan bahaya. Kalau ada penyusup lihai yang masuk diam-diam, bahkan penjaga yang terlatih pun akan sulit mendeteksinya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, "_Teme _bodoh! Kau membiarkan kerajaan kita dalam bahaya? Mau kau apakan rakyat-rakyat kita? Rakyat yang mempercayaimu? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Sasuke mengiyakan kalimat terakhir Naruto dalam hati.

Benar, ia sudah gila. Ia linglung, ia limbung, tak tahu harus melangkah kemana. Semua hanya karena satu wanita yang tak kunjung kembali padanya, karena satu cinta yang hanya bertepuk satu sisi sekarang. Karena satu perasaan perih yang tak berujung.

Ya, ia memang bodoh. Ia tak tahu harus kemana dan bagaimana sekarang.

Semua itu membungkam Sasuke.

"Kita tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," Shikamaru menahan Naruto. "Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan satu hal tentang Sakura, dan mengakhiri semua ini."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Enam orang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah tempat tidur besar. Shikamaru meletakkan buku yang barusan ia temukan ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku menemukan buku tua ini di rak paling sudut di perpustakaan. Rak yang tidak terawat dan sangat berdebu. Ternyata di sanalah kuncinya."

Sasuke tidak berubah raut mukanya, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan niat untuk mendengarkan secara seksama ucapan Shikamaru.

"Sakura terkena sihir. Penyebabnya kemungkinan ada dua, bisa karena ada yang sengaja mengirimnya atau dia pernah menyentuh benda keramat."

Kalimat Shikamaru langsung mengarahkan ingatan Sasuke pada masa sekitar delapan-sembilan tahun lalu—saat mereka belum menikah dan masih terhitung bocah.

"_Sasuke-_kun_, ini patung apa, ya?"_

_Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah tanaman aneh kurang memperhatikan Sakura. Gadis itu cukup mengerti, dan ia menyentuh patung yang baru ia temukan dengan ekspresi penasaran. Ia menelusuri permukaan patung itu, dan karena patung itu kecil, ia coba mengangkatnya._

"_Wah, Sasuke-_kun_, ternyata patungnya ringan! Bisa diangkat! Hei, apa aku boleh membawanya pulang?"_

_Sasuke baru menyadari penemuan Sakura, ia agak kaget mendapati patung berbentuk naga setengah manusia itu. Sesaat ia hanya diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat—kemudian mengingat sesuatu._

"_Sakura! Letakkan kembali patung itu!"_

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan penyebabnya," kalimat lanjutan yang dituturkan Shikamaru menyadarkan Sasuke. "Lebih baik kita langsung cari apa yang bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura."

"Katakan."

"Ada satu jenis tanaman ajaib yang tumbuh di sebuah tempat rahasia. Dia bisa mengembalikan sihir yang melekat pada seseorang jika kita memetiknya dan menaruhnya di tangan seseorang yang ingin kita sembuhkan."

"Di mana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Ceritanya agak rumit," Shikamaru kemudian berjalan mendekat pada jendela. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. "Dia ada di Ladang Harapan."

"Ladang Harapan itu apa?" Naruto tidak sabar, ia ikut penasaran juga.

"Suatu tempat yang berada di dimensi misterius. Di sana ada banyak tanaman ajaib, dan sebuah lentera yang menemani masing-masing tanamannya. Setiap manusia di dunia punya tanaman ajaib sendiri-sendiri, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk mereka jika suatu saat mereka terkena sihir. Dunia ini penuh dengan sihir, Yang Menciptakan sengaja membuat ini karena pengaruh sihir yang ada di dunia benar-benar mengerikan."

"Jadi, satu tanaman dan satu lentera untuk satu nama?" Neji menyimpulkan.

"Benar."

"Lalu, lentera itu untuk apa?" giliran Kiba yang bertanya.

"Lentera itu hanya sebagai pertanda keadaan yang punya nama. Jika dia sehat, lenteranya menyala terang. Jika dia sakit, lentera itu akan meredup. Dan jika sakitnya makin parah hingga membawanya ke kondisi kritis alias di ambang kematian, lentera itu juga akan menggelap dan akhirnya mati jika yang punya nama benar-benar mati di dunia."

"Aku harus mengambil tanaman itu untuk menyembuhkan Sakura?" Sasuke sudah paham, ia hanya memastikan.

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Naruto rupanya belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya. "Jadi apa hubungan lentera itu dengan tanaman ajaib dan penyembuhan seseorang yang terkena sihir?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada," Shikamaru menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang itu hanya sebagai tanda. Tanda tentang keadaan seseorang. Lenteranya untuk menerangi tempat itu—Ladang Harapan adalah tempat yang benar-benar gelap."

"Bagaimana caraku untuk pergi ke sana?"

"Tidak terlalu susah," Shikamaru kemudian diam sebentar, mengambil dan membuka kembali buku yang ia temukan. "Kau cukup membakar salah satu benda yang paling berharga dan kau sayangi, kemudian kau masuk ke dalam apinya sambil mengucapkan mantra yang ada di sini dan memejamkan mata. Kau akan sampai ketika selesai membaca mantra dan membuka matamu."

Naruto beralih pandang pada Sasuke, "Apa yang mau kau korbankan, _teme_?"

Tidak susah. Mata Sasuke langsung tertuju pada pedang tipis andalannya yang disandarkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pedang itu telah menemaninya perang sejak usia remaja, dan ia telah menaklukkan beberapa daerah dengan bantuan sabetan senjata itu.

"Caranya aku pulang?"

"Nah," cara bicara Shikamaru mulai berbeda. "Di sini tidak diterangkan soal itu. Mungkin kau akan menemukannya nanti, setelah mendapatkan tanamannya."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu hanyalah dimensi satu arah?" tanya Naruto, "Ada jalan masuk, tapi tak ada jalan keluar."

"Tidak mungkin," Neji mengemukakan analisanya. "Buat apa di sana ada tanaman penyembuh untuk diambil kalau begitu? Kau masuk ke sana dan menemukannya dan kemudian tidak bisa keluar untuk memberikan itu pada si sakit, sama saja bodoh. Yang Menciptakan pasti sudah membuat rencana yang rapi."

"Hng ... iya juga ya," Naruto melipat tangannya, baru memahami itu sepenuhnya.

"Itu termasuk resikonya," Shikamaru menambahkan. "Tapi, tak ada pencapaian kalau tak mau mencoba resiko itu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, samar sekali. "Aku tidak akan takut."

Shikamaru membalas dengan anggukan, "Tapi ingat, Sasuke, hanya ambil satu tanaman di bawah lentera yang bertuliskan nama Sakura. Jangan ambil tanaman di bawah lentera milik orang lain atau kau akan mati mengenaskan dengan cara yang tak pernah kau duga. Itu hal terkutuk."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Pik._

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Benar saja—yang dikatakan Shikamaru tepat sekali. Tempat yang ia dapati sekarang adalah suatu area yang sangat gelap, dan sumber penerangan hanyalah dari barisan lentera kecil yang bersusun seperti tanaman di ladang.

Oh, jadi asal-usul namanya adalah dari pola lentera dan tanaman ini, ya?

Nah, sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menemukan nama Haruno Sakura—hm, atau Uchiha Sakura diantara barisan lentera ini.

Itu kedengarannya mengerikan, ya? Pasti pekerjaan sulit. Tapi Sasuke malah menyeringai. Ya, setidaknya ia telah lebih maju satu langkah untuk kesembuhan Sakura.

Ia melangkah maju, mendekati sebuah lentera yang redup.

"Kh," senyum Sasuke terbentuk. Apa karena ini pengaruh magis? Ia langsung mendapati sebuah nama yang ia cari di lentera tersebut. Haruno Sakura—yang kemudian ada garis horizontal di bawahnya dan tertulis satu lagi: Uchiha Sakura. Lentera ajaib, rupanya.

Tinggal mencabut tanaman di bawahnya dan—

Kening Sasuke berkerut.

"Sedang apa kau, anak muda?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan. Sang pemilik suara ternyata adalah seorang yang berjubah hitam, bertubuh tinggi dan sebuah tongkat kayu yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya dipegang di tangan kirinya.

_Anak muda? Aku seorang raja!_

"Aku ingin mengambil tanaman ajaib untuk menyembuhkan istriku."

Si makhluk misterius terlihat sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya ke tempat Sasuke menghadap. "Milik Haruno Sakura sudah tidak ada."

Sasuke perhatikan lagi. Berarti penglihatannya tadi tidak salah! Tanaman untuk Sakura benar-benar tidak ada!

"Pulanglah."

"Tidak. Tidak sampai aku menemukan tanaman untuk Sakura."

"Dia sudah tidak memilikinya. Apa kau buta, anak muda? Kau berada di tempat untuk milik istrimu dan aku tahu kau bisa mengerti."

"Siapa yang sudah mengambilnya?!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"—Dia istriku! Segala miliknya adalah urusanku—termasuk soal tanaman untuk menyembuhkannya itu!"

"Kau suami yang posesif."

"Grrh—" Sasuke meraba sisi kiri pinggangnya, tapi kemudian mendecih, "Sial!" sebab baru menyadari—bahwa ia tidak memiliki pedangnya lagi. Pedang andalannya.

"Kau mau menyerangku? Percuma, anak muda. Kau hanya pendatang di sini."

"Berikan tanaman untuk istriku!" Sasuke menerjang lawan bicaranya, begini-begini, ia juga dilatih untuk bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

_BUKK_! Si pria berjubah menangkis tubuh Sasuke yang menyerangnya dengan tongkat miliknya. Sasuke terlempar ke belakang, dan desisan samar keluar dari bibirnya. Ia memegangi perutnya—kayu yang menghantam barusan ternyata sangat berat dan efeknya begitu menyakitkan.

"Khh," Sasuke berusaha bangkit. Satu ide cemerlang mampir di otaknya.

Kenapa ia tidak mencari tanaman miliknya saja? Kalau ia mengambil sembarangan untuk orang lain, ia mempertimbangkan suatu hal: kasihan nanti jika orang lain itu membutuhkannya. Biar saja ia ambil miliknya, toh nanti ia akan mati juga setelah ini—yang penting ia bisa membawa satu untuk Sakura!

Mana? Mana? Sasuke menelusuri lentera-lentera di sekitar sana dengan tertatih-tatih. Sementara si pria berjubah melayang mengejarnya.

"Ini dia!" Sasuke akhirnya menemukan satu lentera yang bertuliskan namanya. Ia segera mendekati tanaman di bawahnya dan—

"BERHNETI KAU, TERKUTUK!"

Sasuke berusaha mencabutnya, tak ia pedulikan bahwa sang pria berjubah sedang mengacungkan tongkat besarnya ke arahnya. Yang penting ia bisa mendapatkannya sekarang!

_ZZAAPPP—_

Sinar yang begitu menyilaukan langsung melingkupi Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya, kekuatannya untuk menarik tanaman barusan langsung lenyap, dan ia terbawa menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak ia mengerti di mana.

_Apa aku sudah mati?_

Sasuke tidak bisa meraba, melihat, merasakan atau mencium apapun. Hampa. Yang ia punya hanya kesadarannya yang samar-samar.

Ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar terkutuk dan mati. Tanamannya tidak bisa didapat, dan akhirnya ia mati juga di sini. Mati tanpa Sakura.

Sasuke ingin menertawakan dirinya. Betapa menyedihkan. Betapa gila. Seorang raja yang disegani rakyatnya, sekarang mati dengan cara begini, menyedihkan dan dikutuk. Memalukan.

Ha, ia harus apa sekarang? Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Semuanya terasa kosong.

"_Sakura_ ..." cuma itu yang bisa terucap dari pikirannya. Ia tak bisa bersuara.

Beginikah akhirnya? Menggelikan.

"_Sasuke_!"

"_Sasuke_!"

"Sasuke!"

"TEME!"

"Sasuke!"

"TEEEMEEE!"

_Hah?_

Sasuke berpikir keras. Di mana ini? Kenapa seperti ada suara Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba dan bahkan Sai?

_PLAKK_—

_Pik._

Naruto tepat di depannya, dengan tangan terangkat seakan baru menampar orang. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai dan Kiba mengelilinginya.

"Kau pucat, _teme_."

"Lama sekali kau di sana."

"Sa—Sakura ..." Sasuke menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Baru ia sadari, ia datang dalam keadaan bersimpuh dan tubuh dingin di sudut ruangan, tempat ia membakar pedangnya sebelum ini.

_Aneh. Bukannya aku sudah mati?_

"Kau sudah pergi selama tiga hari," sebut Shikamaru. "Kemungkinan besar ada perbedaan dimensi waktu antara dunia kita dan dunia sana. Apa kau merasa sebentar saja berada di sana?"

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia berusaha berdiri, menyeruak diantara teman-teman yang mengerubunginya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hah?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ia hampir bisa mencabut tanamannya, kemudian dibuat seperti mati, lalu ternyata kembali ke dunianya sendiri dan menemukan bahwa ada perbedaan dimensi waktu yang sangat jauh antara tempat yang ia kunjungi dan dunianya—kemudian ...

"Sakura?"

Senyum pudar dari wajah yang pucat itu makin membuat Sasuke linglung. Sakura sudah sadar? Bagaimana caranya? Kenapa bisa? Oh tidak, tunggu, tunggu—waktu ia mencari, tanaman bertuah milik Sakura itu menghilang, bukan? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ini?

Berarti sang pria berjubah tadi tidak membunuhnya? Apa dia malaikat? Setan? Atau seseorang yang memberi kesempatan untuknya agar tidak berbuat terkutuk? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terkait dengan itu.

"Sasuke-_sama_."

Belum sempat Sasuke memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sakura sekarang—memeluknya atau bagaimana—tahu-tahu seorang abdi berlutut di depannya, dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan terulur dengan sebuah pedang di genggamannya.

"Akai?"

"Dia yang membawakan tanamannya," Neji yang sekarang bersandar pada lemari buka suara. "Dia datang dan telah menyembuhkan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Jadi penyebab hilangnya tanaman milik Sakura adalah orang ini?

"Silahkan bunuh saya sekarang, Yang Mulia. Bunuh saja saya karena kelancangan saya."

"Lancang ...?" Sasuke merasa pusing. Kenapa semuanya benar-benar rumit begini?

Suasana langsung senyap. Sasuke mendelik, dan sebuah senyuman bisa ia tangkap sekali lagi dari sosok yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Sakura. Sakura. Uchiha Sakura. Ya, seseorang yang nyaris lepas dari genggamannya sekarang sudah datang ...

Apa ini mimpi? Halusinasi yang disebabkan oleh pria berjubahkah? Atau—

Suara pedang yang ditarik dari pelindung bajanya membuat Sasuke berfokus lagi pada Akai yang berlutut di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya yang akan mengakhiri hidup saya. Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Sasuke-_sama_. Maafkan saya ..."

_JLEB_!

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sasuke meneriakkan ketidakpahamannya. Akai yang mengambilkan tanaman itu untuk Sakura, sekarang menusukkan pedang ke tubuhnya sendiri? Kenapa harus? Apa ada kejadian yang ia lewatkan selama tiga hari ini?

"Saya ... yang menemukan tanaman itu. Saya ... yang memberikannya ... untuk—Sa-Sakura-_sama_," susah payah Akai bercerita disaat-saat terakhir hidupnya. "Ka-karena ... saya mencintai Sakura-_sama_. Saya ingin melihat dia bahagia ..."

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Ta-tapi ... jika ... saya tetap hidup dan—dan melihatnya sehat kembali ... sa-saya takut rasa cinta saya akan ber—bertambah besar ... i ... itu sangat lancang ... maaf Sasuke-_sama_—saya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya ..." Akai terbatuk, batuk darah. "Ka-karena—nya ... lebih baik saya—saya mati ... daripada saya ... berbuat ... lebih lancang la-lagi ..."

Kelima petinggi kerajaan di belakang Sasuke menatap miris. Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Mohon terima ... permintaan maaf saya, Sasuke-_sama_ ..."

Hilang, gelap. Suara itu hilang. Sorot matanya sudah gelap dan perlahan tertutup, tubuh Akai tersungkur.

Kenyataan masih belum bisa diartikan Sasuke secara sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa lenteranya banyak yang dipadamkan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya—suaranya masih agak lemah, namun ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa dibantu. Terlalu lama berada di tempat tidur membuatnya harus membiasakan diri lagi.

"Ada satu hal."

"Hnggg, Sasuke-_kun_ pelit," Sakura mencibir, sedikit mendongak pada Sasuke yang berada di gandengannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun ditengah kegelapan itu, ia melirik Sakura. Langkahnya berhenti perlahan, dan posisinya berganti menghadap Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menggenggam kedua sisi wajah Sakura. "Aku akan menghidupkan mereka lagi setelah ini."

Dan dalam pergerakan menutup jarak yang perlahan-lahan dilakukannya, ia berpejam mata dan berbisik, "Karena kau sudah datang kembali."

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke, tentang hubungan lentera itu dan dirinya—tapi yah, sebuah ciuman pemuas kerinduan yang kesekian kalinya ini sama sekali tidak bisa ia tolak.

Simpan saja tanya itu untuk nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: sebenernya eneng Ay udah ngerekues ini lama sekali, entah dianya masih inget apa enggak ... dan juga entah fic ini sesuai sama yang dia minta, aku juga ngga tau _(:'3 maafin aku ya Ay, maaf banget :""D

kisah fantasi sasusaku yang bertema kerajaan itu ternyata benar-benar menarik buat diolah! XD yay, terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga bisa menghibur! n.n)/ kalau ada yang keliru, mohon dikasih tahu, ya, hehe~

thaaanks~ o/


End file.
